Ninja Warrior 6
So last time out nobody even reached Stage 3 after 35 tried only 3 got through to Stage 2 and all of them failed but the best runs of them all was Daisuke Miyazaki who completed the final obstacle but got timed out as soon as he completed the course but the good news he did better than everyone else and did better than the other 2 who attempted Stage 2. This ment Miyazaki got best performance and took the award with him at the end of the tournament. But now its tournament number 6 and a fresh new 35 will take on the course and here is a milestone for you. we are 10 editions away from tying with En-Sasuke as the 2nd most editions for a Custom Sasuke show. Now thats good!! Stage 1 Obstacles 60 seconds 1 dancing stones 2 tornado run 3 Rolling Hill 4 Ultimate Tackle [ 4 crushers 15 foam hammers 7 tackle machines ] 5 Rope Climb Competitors 1 Teruuhide Takahashi 1. dancing stones 2 Yuriko Inamura 1. dancing stones 3 Eiichi Miura 1. dancing stones 4 Drew Dreschel 1. dancing stones 5 Kinnikun Nakayama 1. dancing stones 6 Chie Tanabe 1. dancing stones 7 Daisuke Nakata CLEAR 0.1 seconds left 8 Karl Fow 1. dancing stones 9 Kane Kosugi 1. dancing stones 10 Jun Sato 1. dancing stones 11 Andre Sihm 1. dancing stones 12 Andrei Burton 2. tornado run 13 Timothy Shieff 3. rolling hill 14 Gareth Weir 1. dancing stones 15 Perry Oosterlee 1. dancing stones 16 Ryan Stratis 1. dancing stones 17 Makoto Nagano 1. dancing stones 18 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. dancing stones 19 Minoru Kuramochi 1. dancing stones 20 Minoru Matsumoto 1. dancing stones. completed the obstacle but lost balance and fell back into the water 21 Max Levi Siletty 1. dancing stones 22 Tomohiro Kawaguchi 1. dancing stones 23 Takuyu Ueda 1.dancing stones 24 Shunsuke Nagasaki 1. dancing stones 25 Shane Kosugi 1. dancing stones. lost balance on one of the stones and fell into the water 26 Ryo Matachi 1. dancing stones 27 Brent Steffensen 1. dancing stones 28 Levi Meeuwenberg 3. rolling hill. jumped on to the platform but fell back into the water 29 Tri Mardyanto 1. dancing stones 30 Asrul Sani CLEAR 0.6 seconds left 31 Putra Waluya 1. dancing stones 32 Sho Kosugi 1. dancing stones 33 Shinichi Yano 1. dancing stones 34 Alexander Mars 1.. dancing stones. transferred from the penultimate stone to the end but fell back in 35 Daisuke Miyazaki 1. dancing stones. went onto the first stone but lost balance and fell back into the water 35 attempts 2 clears Stage 2 obstacles 50 seconds 1 Spinning Slopes 2 Salmon Ladder [ 5 ledges ] 3 Unstable Bridge 4 Skywalk 5 Domino Hop 6 Conveyor Belt 7 Shoulder Walk Competitors 7 Daisuke Nakata 7.Shoulder Walk. timed out 30 Asrul Sani 7. Shoulder Walk. timed out 2 attempts 0 clears Stage 3 obstacles 500 seconds 1 Super Vault 2 Chain Swing 3 Cliffhanger [ sasuke 4 version . with harness ] 4 Arm Bike 5 Glidng Ring Competitors Stage not attempted Stage 4 obstacle 1 Rope Climb 40m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Joint Best Performances: Daisuke Nakata Asrul Sani